Bring me to Life
by melzx03
Summary: Kaoru, Misao, Sano, and Yahiko are psychology interns at the Takani Clinic. Join them as they tackle their assignments for the next 3 months. pairings include KK, SanMeg, AoMi, and YT. rated for possible language DISCONTINUED
1. Session

A/N: whoever thought Linkin Park would be my muse?

Kamiya Kaoru, Makimachi Misao, Sagara Sanosuke, and Myojin Yahiko are psychology interns taught by Saitou Hajime at the well-known Takani clinic, run by Takani Megumi. Their patients include Himura Kenshin; a patient suffering multiple personality syndrome and obsessive compulsive, Shinomori Aoshi; a patient with chronic depression, Kinomoto Tsubame; traumatized since she was found with her slaughtered family; Yukishiro Enishi; who hasn't been the same since the death of his sister, Sawagejou Chou the thug with anger management problems, Hiko Seijuurou with a narcissist complex, and many more. These four interns will work together to work with these special patients through the next three months to help them heal their wounds.

"Welcome to the Takani clinic. My name is Megumi, and I'll be in charge of you four for the next three months, do as I say, and you don't get hurt. Are there any questions? Yes?"

"How long are we expected to be here each day, Takani-san?"

"Makimachi-san, yes? That will be up to you, it depends on how much you wish to help the patient you'll be assigned. I'm expected to write a report on each of you at the end of the three months, and that'll be determined by your bedside manner, so to speak, and of your will to help these patients. Anymore questions?"

"Yo, Fox, can I have your number?"

"You must be Sagara…your professor warned me about you. Let's get in my office so I can assign your patients."

"…YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Megumi sat down behind her desk, tossing her hair behind her and motioned for her new interns to sit down on the couch across from her.

"Your professor, Hajime, sent you all here because he believed you four had what it takes to join our family here at Takani clinic. Now will be the final test. If you can survive the next three months here, take it that you've been welcomed into the family, and we'll start working out your pay. Now for your patients…"

She pulled out 6 manila folders, each with a different name on them.

"I've assigned 3 of you to a patient each due to my gathering of information from your professor. However, one of you I've been told cannot be trusted to run off on his own, so I will be working with him for the remaining three patients. Kamiya Kaoru, you have Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru stood up and took the folder, flipping it open and scanning through its contents.

"Makimachi Misao, you have Shinomori Aoshi."

Misao stood up and did the same thing as Kaoru.

"Myojin Yahiko, you have Kinomoto Tsubame."

Repeat of the process.

Megumi glared at Sano, the only one left, jabbing him in the chest.

"You're with me. We have Yukishiro Enishi, Hiko Seijuurou, and Chou. Let it begin."

"Well, Weasel, this is where you'll be and where your patient lies. Good luck with this one, he's an ice block."

"Baka, don't call me that. Arigatou for showing me the way, Hajime-sensei,"

"Feh. Can't leave a weasel like you getting lost, even if though you were my old student,"

Misao by now was hopping mad, but she made it through her anger, managing to bow thanks to her ex-teacher and opened the door to where her fate was to lead her.

Yahiko stared up at his old teacher.

"She's gonna die, ain't she…"

"We'll see, brat, we'll see…"

Megumi's heels clacked on the tiled floor as she guided Kaoru and Sano down the hall, with obvious grace in comparison to the mess that was Kaoru.

To say Kaoru was nervous was to say the Great Wall was "kinda big"; she was scared beyond help.

_'WHAT ARE THEY THINKING? I'm just an INTERN and they expect me to deal with a schizophrenic obsessive compulsive? I'm gonna die…'_

"Ne, Fox"

"Don't call me that, Rooster,"

"Che, Touché. Do you think it's really wise for Jou-chan to handle such a difficult case so soon?" Sano and Kaoru didn't look it, but they were cousins that grew up rather close together. No matter how much Sano tried to hide it, he was secretly very concerned for his favorite relative's well-being.

Megumi turned around and looked Sano straight in the eye, as he felt his breath hitch.

"Trust me, I've read her files and interviewed with Hajime-sensei. There's no one else I believe will be able to handle Himura-san as well as she will. Don't worry, Kamiya-san, you'll be fine. He doesn't bite,"

Kaoru managed to visibly relax, and reached over to Sano's hand, and gave him a thankful squeeze. However, she was still rather pale.

"Demo…Takani-sensei?"

"Megumi's fine,"

"Megumi-san…What's his obsessive compulsive? It says in his file that he has a rather violent other side, but is his obsessive compulsive dangerous?"

To Kaoru and Sano's surprise, Megumi laughed. She laughed and laughed until she was crying.

"Believe me, Kamiya-san, his obsession won't hurt anyone. His other side only shows up every once in a while, and only for an hour at most. You'll be fine," she said giddily, wiping tears from her eyes.

Cousins stared at each other in shock, but shrugged and continued on their merry way. Finally they reached the…laundry room?

Megumi opened the door with a smile on her face.

"He's just inside, go on and meet him!"

Kaoru blinked in surprise, and looked up at Sano, who shrugged, grinned, and pushed her inside.

"Have fun, Jou-chan! I'll be back for your remains in a few hours!"

"YOU JERK!"

"Well, brat, this is your stop…" Hajime growled, pushing him towards the door.

"Hmph…antenna-head…"

"What's that?"

"Bezumi," (nothing) he grumbled.

"Better be nothing, you ungrateful brat. Now I have my own stuff to take care of, call on Takani-san if you need any help, and don't bother me."

"Yeah, yeah…"

With that, Saitou was gone, and Yahiko was alone, save for the person on the other side.

"Alright…I'm going in…"

"Hey, Takani,"

"What now, Sagara…"

"You said we have three patients, but you have the files and I know squat about them…"

"Pfft…You know their names, and now you'll know that Yukishiro is suffering childhood trauma, Hiko is a narcissist, and Chou has an anger management problem."

Sano nodded at them all but paused at the last name.

"MATTE, Chou's here?"

Megumi blinked up in surprise. "He's an old friend?"

He laughed, which Megumi nearly fell in love with.

"You could say that, I guess…"

Megumi stared at him in confusion, but Sano merely winked and held up one finger.

"One word…Himitsu!"

Megumi glared, but continued down the hall.

"Might be a secret now, but I'll find out what's behind you two. We're going to him first, after all."

"Hmm…I like a woman who's in control…"

"Sagara, shut up."

Misao's bright personality slightly faltered when the emptiest pair of blue eyes stared up at her from the simple bed in the middle of the empty room. A shiver went down her spine as she felt herself pulled into those dark void-like eyes, but she shrugged it off and put on her brightest mega-watt smile she could muster.

"Ohayo, Shinomori-san! My name's Makimachi Misao and I'll be with you for therapy for the next three months!"

Shinomori Aoshi stared up at her from the bed, eyes slightly narrowing at her genki attitude, and sighed.

"Takani clinic must be getting desperate for workers…"

Misao's anger immediately flared, as she gave a hard-core glare at the dark, handsome stranger.

"Hey, I don't like you very much right now either, but I'm an intern and I need this experience if I wanna help people later on in life! Not something you'd understand, Mr. Grumpy!"

"If you're supposed to be helping me, why haven't you said anything to help me? I'm still as gloomy and depressed as they all say I am, and from the looks of it, you need more help than I do with that temper of yours…"

"WHY YOU"

Aoshi held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Violence is a sign of pregnancy, Makimachi-san…"

Misao felt her temper going over the top.

Suddenly, Aoshi looked straight into her eyes, startling her. "Makimachi…sounds familiar…Would you happen to be related to a Makimachi Okina?"

Misao froze, as if she had been struck. She looked down at the floor, biting her lip.

"No. I would never want to be related to such a man anyway."

She picked herself up and gathered her things. "It wasn't a pleasure meeting you Shinomori, but neither of us can help it, we're stuck with each other for the next three months. Good day, Shinomori.

With that, she shut the door.

Aoshi stared at the shut door and wondered what got her so worked up.

"Feh, whatever…" he grumbled, lying back down on the bed, "things are getting quite interesting…" he murmured, a tiny smirk gracing his face.

"…Oh my…" Kaoru whispered, still too much in shock to say anymore.

"Oro?"

Let's explain Kaoru's situation, shall we? She entered the Laundry room, where she found a short, redheaded man standing next to a washbasin with his soppy clothes inside. How does she know they're his? Take one lucky guess.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod…" Kaoru mumbled, turning away in embarrassment.

"Can you…please…throw something on?"

"ORO!" Himura Kenshin's face turned almost as red as his hair, as he made a grab for extra pants in the cabinet, and pulled on an extra shirt from a drawer.

"Sumimasen, I didn't expect anyone to come in here!"

"I guess we're even cuz I didn't expect a naked man to be in the laundry room!"

Kenshin laughed a little, still very embarrassed. Once he was properly clad, he jumped in front of Kaoru and stuck out his hand.

"Himura Kenshin, mental patient, nice to meet you!"

Kaoru jumped in shock, not expecting that. She nodded, taking his hand.

"Kamiya Kaoru, psychology intern, your therapist for the next three months…"

Himura Kenshin blinked in surprise of the coincidence.

"Well, for starters, I'm afraid that's my obsessive compulsive,"

"Taking off your clothes in front of people? Megumi-san said it wasn't serious!"

Kenshin laughed. "No, it's not that, and it's really not serious. I have this tendency to wash my clothes."

Kaoru stared. "You're kidding"

"Afraid not, Kamiya-dono," he said with a wide grin, "Sessha apologizes for frightening you so much on your first day, we'll go talk in my room now, if you'd like,"

"…I'm afraid I have to leave, it was nice meeting you, Himura-san…"

"Kenshin."

Kaoru blinked up at him in shock. "Pardon?"

"If we're to be with each other for the next three months, might as well drop the formalities, ne Kamiya-dono?"

Kaoru laughed. "You hypocrite, fine, I'll call you Kenshin, but if you call be Kaoru."

"Hai, Kaoru-dono!"

Yahiko's breath hitched when he saw the maiden before him. She must've been at least 19, with chin-length hair that framed her pale face. When he closed the door behind him, she looked up at him with the darkest, emptiest eyes he'd ever seen. He knew she'd been traumatized for the past 10 years, and made it his duty to help her that one moment their eyes connected.

"Konni, Kinomoto-san!" Yahiko cried, taking a seat across the table from her, a wide grin on his face, "I'm Myojin Yahiko, a psychology intern, and I'll be in charge of your therapy for the next 3 months!"

Getting no response from her, simply a blank stare, Yahiko shrugged.

"Not much of a talker, aye? Says here you haven't said a word for the past 10 years, that right?" No response. "…That's fine, I'll talk enough for the both of us. I know! I'll talk about myself, and you tell me a little about yourself if you want,"

"My name's Myojin Yahiko, like I said and I'm 21 years old. I've already technically graduated University, I skipped a few grades in elementary. I'm an orphan, my parents died in a car accident when I was 12, but my aunt, uncle, and cousin are lots better than my parents ever were. To put it simply, my parents abused me, so I never liked them much. My aunt and uncle were great and supported me all they could until I gained a scholarship for Tokyo University. My cousin's awesome, he's the happiest guy in the world, and anybody would like him. His name's Soujirou and he became a medical doctor last year, and now he's engaged, the guy's just great, you'd like him."

Yahiko turned to look at her, and found her staring curiously at him.

"I kinda talk too much, don't I? Sou always said my mouth was gonna be the death of me," he laughed.

Tsubame just turned away from him, and lay down on her bed, her back facing him.

Yahiko sighed, and stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, you might not like me now, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me for the next 3 months unless you're better and get released somewhere in between. Get some rest, cuz I'm coming back tomorrow morning, and we're gonna spend the _whole_ day together!"

With that, he left. When the door clicked shut and Tsubame heard his footsteps go down the hall, she allowed herself to turn around and face the chair he had been sitting on, a small smile on her lips, and a slight blush on her face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Broom-head…"

The blonde with gravity-defying hair sitting in the corner stiffened slightly in his seat and swore, turning around.

"Rooster? That you?"

Sano grinned. "So you do remember me! Tell me, Sawagejou, how's life treating ya?"

"Tch…just great. I'm in loony bin, what do you think?"

"You're in the TAKANI CLINIC, you ungrateful MORON!" yelled the forgotten woman behind the rooster.

Chou blinked up at her. "Oh Takani-bitch, you're here too! Great, my least favorite people piled into one room! This is like one big happy dysfunctional family!"

A vein in Megumi's head bulged as she launched herself at him, to be held back by Sano.

"LEMME AT HIM! I'M GONNA RIP THAT BROOM RIGHT OFF HIS HEAD!"

"Chill, woman. Chou was just playin witcha!"

"Yeah, geez Takani…"

Megumi felt like ramming her head into a wall. Repeatedly. Until she knocked out. Dreams were so nice…

"Let's just get this therapy thing started, shall we?"

The three people sat down around the table in silence, until Sano spoke up.

"Seriously, Chou…what happened to you? Says here you cracked after your roommate moved out"

"Kamatari has nothing to do with this!" Chou bit back, glaring.

Sano's eyes narrowed at Chou's defensive attitude. "I'll say he has a pretty big role in this…he's the one who's concerned about you and sent you here, and with your anger management problem, you'd think you'd rebel or something, but you came…"

Chou roared and slammed his fists down on the table.

"LEAVE KAMATARI OUT OF THIS!" he yelled once more, face flushed from yelling, but Sano and Megumi both saw the pain in those brown eyes.

"Che. Fine, be that way. You know I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, Chou…"

"You think too much of yourself, Sagara," Chou snapped, glaring daggers at his old comrade.

Sano simply left, dragging Megumi with him. The door slammed shut and Chou threw the table aside, and threw things across the room for five minutes straight, until he sat there in the middle of the ransacked room, panting a little. He then made his way to the untouched bedside table and picked up a picture of two smiling men; himself and a guy who looked more like a girl than a guy.

"Kamatari…why'd you leave, you son of a bitch…" soon, Chou curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out, clutching the picture frame with all his might.

Sano and Megumi walked in silence back to her office. Sano looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her a little uncomfortable.

"Chou wasn't always like this…" he murmured, trying to strike a conversation.

Megumi jumped slightly, but regained her composure.

"What's your relationship with him, anyway?"

Sano stretched, folding his arms behind his head, thinking.

"How can I explain this…" he mumbled, before coming up with words, "He and I grew up together, we never really liked each other, but I know how to read him like a book and vice versa. Jou-chan and him were best friends at a time, but the fighting between him and myself broke them apart. She took my side in an argument, and he never really forgave her for that, so never mention her to him, and don't mention him to her, okay doc?"

Megumi nodded slowly, assuring him about patient-confidentiality, motioning for him to continue on.

"This Kamatari guy…I met him once. He was really pretty, prettier than most gals I've dated, but I wasn't interested. He was, but I just don't bend that way…Either way, I only met him at Chou's housewarming party, they seemed kinda close…in a disturbing way."

Megumi was shocked, but nodded in understanding.

"But I'm pretty sure they're not together, after all, he moved out. I'm guessing there's more to the story, but I'm not gonna pry today. I'm gonna get to the bottom of it, I don't care if he doesn't want me to interfere."

"But…you said you've known him all your life. Has he ever showed signs of being homosexual while you knew him?"

Sano thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"He never really did before, but like I said, Kamatari and him seemed too close for comfort, the way they kept looking at each other…or at least the way Chou kept staring at Kamatari…"

"One-sided?"

Sano pondered that idea for a while before shrugging. "Possibly, but he never seemed to bend that way…I always assumed it was Kamatari, cuz he certainly was interested in men, from that short moment I was talking to him those years ago…" Sano shuddered at the memory. 'Twas the first time a guy flirted with him.

Megumi sighed.

"Chou seems to be a rather strange character, all I can say is that Kamatari has something to do with the way Chou's acting now…"

Sano's eyes narrowed.

"I couldn't agree with you more…" he turned to look at her, "I'll talk to friends of his, try to find out where Kamatari moved to and why if they know. I'll figure this out…."

Megumi glanced at Sano in curiosity, but Sano noticed.

"What?"

"For someone who doesn't like the guy, you're rather eager to help him out…"

Sano growled and turned away. "I hate the guy, but he and I go way back, there was a time we were actually friends. I owe him that much. I'm gonna help him even if it's the last thing I do…"

Megumi stared in shock, but smiled, shaking her head.

"You are one interesting character, Sagara-san…"

Once Yahiko arrived, everyone sat down once again.

"So, everyone, how was your first day with your patient?"

Nobody had anything to say, which made Megumi laugh a bit.

"Alright, from today's experiences, describe your patient in one word. Misao?"

"Jerk."

"Yahiko?"

"Quiet…"

"Kaoru?"

"…interesting"

"And Sagara?"

"Ass-who-deserves-to-burn-in-hell"

Megumi laughed, and waved her hand. "You're all free to go! I'll call you all for our meeting time tomorrow, get a good night's sleep. We'll be dealing with our patients all day tomorrow!"

Misao and Sano groaned, Yahiko cheered to himself, and Kaoru blushed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a looooooooong day…" grumbled Megumi.

A/N: Gah I hate myself right now, I'm neglecting my other fics, but this idea just hasn't left my head for the past week, so obviously someone up there just wants me to write this fic. O well. Please review…


	2. Numb

A/N: woot, you guys rock )

Misao sighed, exhausted, as she flung herself on the couch, kicking off her shoes.

"Man today sucked…" she sighed, staring up at her ceiling.

"How did that guy know bout Jiya anyway…"

She shrugged to herself and turned on the stereo. Nobody thought with her hyperactive bright attitude she'd be a fan of Linkin Park, but everyone who knew her very well knew they were her favorite.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
_

Misao groaned, thinking that living on her own, she'd be able to forget about Jiya, Okon and them…but it looks like she'll never escape them.

"Hmmm…3 new messages…" she grumbled, dragging her feet to the answering machine to the flashing 3. She pressed play and listened as her own voice sounded back to her.

**_"Hi! You've reached Makimachi Misao! I'm either not in right now or just avoiding someone I don't like. Leave me a message after the beep, and if I don't reply, it's you." -BEEP-_**

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

_**"Mi-chan? It's Okon."**_

_**"AND OMASU!"**_

_**"…Yeah ok, anyways, we were wondering…"**_

There was a pause on the other end, and Misao had a slight feeling she knew what it was gonna be about.

_**"When are you gonna come to your senses and come home? We miss you"**_

Misao didn't want to hear the rest of it as she deleted the message.

_**Message 2**_

**_"Misao-san? It's Takani Megumi. Please be at the clinic at 8:30 am tomorrow, that's all. Thanks, bye."_**

_**Message 3**_

_**"Misao…"**_

_  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_

Misao stiffened at the very familiar voice of an old man. She quietly sat down, curious what he had to say.

_**"…I heard Okon and Omasu already made a call for you asking you to come home…They really do miss you…I miss you too. I know I asked you to do something you didn't want to, but hey, we can work out a negotiation, figure something out"**_

_**-BEEP- END OF MESSAGES-**_

Just the thought of taking the Aoiya after Jiya's death sickened her. He just had to understand she was serious when she said she didn't want to take control of the famous inn, and she even left home to try and prove her point. She just didn't want anything more to do with the Aoiya, but they just kept _insisting_…She remembered the day she said she was moving out. That's when things got ugly…

It was a terrible time; fighting everyday for a week straight with things being thrown about, and finally Misao declared she was moving out.

Everyone had laughed, thinking since she had been supported by the money from the inn her whole life, she wouldn't be able to make it on her own, but she'd show them. She was going to prove to them she didn't need the inn, and she would be able to make it on her own. She had managed to make a scholarship to Tokyo University on her own, she'd be a successful psychiatrist soon, and she'd show Jiya…

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

**"NO, JIYA! I TOLD YOU, I'M GONNA LIVE ON MY OWN, I CAN LIVE WITHOUT THE AOIYA! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE OVER, I DON'T WANT IT!"**

**"You HAVE to, Misao! I TOLD you, you HAVE to carry on the Makimachi name for the Aoiya!"**

**"BUT WHAT IF I GET MARRIED? IT'S NOT GONNA BE MAKIMACHI ANYWAY, SO WHY BOTHER?"**

**"WHO SAID YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?"**

**"SO FOR THE STUPID INN I HAVE TO LIVE A LONELY OLD LADY? LONELY AND ALONE WITHOUT A COMPANION IN THE WORLD? For the inn I have to become like YOU?"**

**"Misao…"**

**"NO! LISTEN to me, Jiya! FIND SOMEONE ELSE, I'M NOT GONNA TAKE CARE OF THE AOIYA, DEAL WITH IT!"**

**With that, she slammed the door, where her suitcases and boxes were already outside his office. She grabbed them all and threw them in the trunk and backseat of her Porsche and drove off to her recently bought penthouse, without a single look back.**

**In his office, Jiya sat down slowly, placing his face in his hands.**

**"…Hiroshi…my son…where did I go wrong?"**

_  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
_

Misao lifted her face from her hands and lay back down on the couch. Making up her mind, she dialed an oh-so-familiar number, praying no one was home. She gained her wish as the answering machine rolled its message, until there was a beep.

"…Hey, it's Mi-chan…just got your messages…" She paused, thinking what she would say. "…I just wanna say…please stop even bringing up the Aoiya…I don't want anything to do with it. I'm severing ties I have with it, so give it to someone else, please…"

Hanging up, she relaxed at last and put down the phone.

"Man…I'm such a bitch sometimes…"

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

Misao turned over and noticed the manila folder on her coffee table. She lifted it up and scanned the file once again. She stared at his picture with a frown on her face.

"Shinomori Aoshi…you are one strange character…but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, I'm gonna find out what relation you have with Jiya…"

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At 8:25, Misao's car pulled up to the Takani clinic parking lot. After finding a parking space, she sleepily walked into the clinic, showing the receptionist her pass, and the receptionist let her through to Megumi's office. Inside was Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano, each talking amongst each other, and smiled when she walked in.

"Ohayo," Yahiko called.

"Hey Itachi!" laughed Sano.

"Ohayo, Misao-chan," called Kaoru after bopping Sano on the head.

"Mmph…" was her only response as the short girl took a seat and slammed her face down into the table before her.

The other three psychology interns stared at each other, and shrugged.

"I never thought a weasel that's so painfully genki wouldn't be a morning person!" Sano laughed, which earned a groan from Misao and another bop on the head from Kaoru.

"It's too early in the morning for your jokes, ye damned rooster…" growled Misao, face still in the table.

"Couldn't agree more, Misao-san…" came Megumi's voice as she entered the office.

"Ohayo, Megumi-san!" Kaoru chirped happily.

"Ohayo," called Yahiko

"Yo, Fox,"

"Mmph," grumbled Misao from her table

"Ohayo minna, and shut up rooster."

Megumi and Sano continued to bicker as Misao set her head back on the table and closed her eyes. Last night was not one of those good nights. She tossed and turned the whole time, thoughts running through her head. The main one: Why the hell did the name Shinomori sound so damn familiar?

Then it hit her; the Shinomori family was to take over the Aoiya if the Makimachi heir (herself) didn't want to take over. THIS WAS JUST PERFECT! She would just convince Jiya and Shinomori to give Shinomori the inn!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dreams are always so nice…

Misao should have known that convincing Shinomori to admit that it was indeed, his family, which would take over the Aoiya, was a LOT easier said than done.

"Look, is your family or isn't it second in line to the Aoiya in case the Makimachi heir does not want the inn?"

Shinomori simply leaned back against the tree of the park they were in, eyes closed.

"Shouldn't matter to you, since you're not of THAT Makimachi family…"

Misao knew she was about to blow, but also knew she wasn't supposed to. Otherwise, that damn bastard was gonna say something about her temper to get her even MORE mad. It was just the kind of thing he'd do.

"Look…it's VITAL that I find out if you're of that Shinomori family. I-I know the Makimachi heir, and she does not want anything to do with the inn…just tell me. Are you or are you not of that Shinomori family?"

Aoshi kept in his position, but eyes open and staring deep into her eyes. He stayed in that position for about three minutes; he turned his head back up and closed his eyes again.

"Nope."

Misao had a feeling he was lying, but heck so was she. But if he said he wasn't of that Shinomori family, it was no use trying to persuade to tell him of the truth if he WAS lying.

Misao groaned, and ran her fingers through her cropped hair. As a form of rebellion, she hacked off her long braid till it was shoulder length after a fight with Jiya. She got the reaction she wanted; Jiya gaping at her, mouth moving like a fish out of water. Oh boy was it worth it.

Finally after 10 minutes of silence, Shinomori's left eye popped open and glanced at Misao, who hadn't moved from her position.

"Aren't I supposed to be going through therapy or something like that right now?"

"…Yeah…"

"So when's that gonna start?"

"…aren't you relaxed?"

"…yeah, but what's that got anything to do with therapy?"

Misao simply gaped at him.

"Do you even KNOW the definition of therapy?"

"Of course I do. It's the treatment of a sickness or disability. I'm not sick, nor am I disabled, so I don't see why I need to do this. So I'm not as painfully happy-go-lucky as most people, I got sent here for 'treatment'."

"Not to mention the fact you're a cynical bastard…"

"What's that?"

"Nandemonai…" (Yet another way of saying 'nothing')

Aoshi glared, but said nothing.

"Okay, in order for me to be able to help you, I need to get to know you."

"No you don't"

"Yeah I do"

"Okay fine, maybe. But you already know me"

"…No I don't…"

"You know my name, my age, my problem, what more do you need to know?"

"Why do you have that problem?"

"Cuz I had an attitude problem, people sent me to this loony bin, and I got stuck with my problem so she could finish her internship."

"Very funny,"

"I can be a funny guy when I want to be,"

"So why did your family say you have an attitude problem and send you to this 'loony bin'?"

"Cuz they're BITCHES, that's why."

"Ass-munch,"

"Feh, sticks and stones,"

Misao screamed for almost a whole minute straight. Aoshi didn't even flinch, he simply waited until she started breathing normally again, without the screaming.

"Done?"

"Yeah,"

"Feel better?"

"Much,"

"Great, can I go now?"

"NO!"

"What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to take this seriously!" Misao finally yelled, slamming her fists down on the grass in frustration. "You keep taking this therapy like some sick joke, but some people get hurt by your attitude! You're just some depressed freak who doesn't realize it, but you actually have a family who actually care for your well being! If they didn't, they would've just tossed you out in the street and been done with you, but no they care. I don't know why they'd care for someone like you, but fact remains that they do."

Her face was flushed from so much yelling, but she still glanced up into his glaring eyes.

"Done yet? I wanna leave."

Misao couldn't believe her ears. He just…didn't care? She was left alone with her frustrations as Aoshi stood up, brushed the grass from his clothes, and went back into the clinic.

It didn't show in his empty eyes, but her words hit home.

_'Bitch. She doesn't know anything. They don't care bout me, they just wanna save face. She just can't see through their acts…'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Misao snapped from her trance and realized he was already leaving.

"Damn…" she swore and stood up, brushing grass from her clothes. Soon her phone started to ring. Groaning, she picked it up; swearing when she noticed it was from the Aoiya.

"What?" she grumbled, picking up.

"Misao-sama…"

Misao frowned. She only knew two people called her that.

"Shiro? What's wrong?"

"It's Okina-sama…"

Misao growled. "Tell him I don't care how much he begs, I'm not coming back."

"No, please come back. He needs you,"

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD; I'M NOT EVER COMING BACK!"

"Okina-sama just had a heart attack, in critical condition. Misao-sama, he might not have much time…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TBC**


	3. Faint

A/N: Okay so I finally came up with a _temporary_ title. I'm OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS

**Yahiko entered the apartment, throwing himself onto the couch. **

_Today…sucked._

**Groaning, Yahiko turned over, and came face to face with one of the few picture frames in his apartment. He glared at the people in it before slamming it face-down. He shrugged out of his clothes and put on his training gi, taking out his bokken.**

**As he started his exercises, he turned on the stereo system and placed in his favorite CD. Once the music started, he closed his eyes, and moved around the room, fighting an invisible opponent.**

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel   
_

**Normally listening to his favorite music and doing what he loved to do allowed him to unwind and forget his problems in life, but there was just still one thing that wouldn't leave his mind. More like one person.**

**"Tsubame…" Yahiko murmured, as he issued another swing.**

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got _

**_  
_He'd lied many of times before. Heck, he was an expert at it. He could lie and completely forget all about it, and get away without the guilt that follows. But for some reason, he just couldn't live with lying to _her_. The very thought that he had lied to her was bugging him to no end and slowly eating him inside.**

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
_

**The story he told her actually made his life seem…happy**

**But no, there was no such thing as happiness in the Seta/Myojin family.**

**He never experienced what it was like to be truly happy, with a family that loved and accepted him. **

**His real father was a drug addict and died of some drug overdose before he was born. His mother drank often, and beat him whenever she found an excuse. When she died in an accident, Yahiko thought he could finally be free and happy.**

**Boy was he wrong.**

_  
I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
_

**Sou's parents just found him as another mouth to feed. A simple nobody who was always going to be a nobody, but he'll show them.**

**Next to Soujiro, he would never be accepted. Sou was practically a God in his parents' eyes- there were no flaws in him. He had the grades, the talents, the looks, the personality, and above all, he had the family that would put him on a pedestal and shower him with gifts and praise.**

**The Seta's neglected him, pushed him away, and treated him like dirt. Soujiro didn't though, but that's only because he was such a self-involved little brat he didn't care about anything else. His parents treated him like the world revolved around him, and Sou probably felt it did with the way his parents treated him. He probably did in intentionally or he didn't, but he still walked over Yahiko.**

_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got  
**  
**_**They'd see one day. One day it'll be Yahiko's time to shine. He would show his worthless aunt and uncle he was a somebody. He'd show Sou he could be better than him in the Psychiatric world than he was in the Medical world. He would rise up above. He'd show his parents he never needed them**

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
_

**He froze in thought. **

**Tsubame was different from him. Her family died before her very eyes in a terrible slaughter. He couldn't even imagine how it must feel to be threatened every second of his life while his family's killers were still on the loose. Nobody has really reached out to her enough. She was forced to be alone too soon. All his life he's been trying to prove he didn't need anybody, and yet there was this girl who needed someone. Someone to help her. He was gonna help her, if it was the last thing he did.**

_Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not   
Right now _

**_'Not to worry, Tsubame…' _he thought as he struck out with his bokken with all his might._ '…you won't be ignored anymore…You've got me from now on…I promise!'_**

_  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
_

**He was interrupted when he heard the phone ring. Placing down his bamboo sword, he wiped sweat off his brow before he answered.**

**"Moshi?"**

**"Myojin-kun? It's Takani-sensei,"**

**"Oh, konbanwa,"**

**"Konbanwa, just wanted to inform you to be at the clinic tomorrow morning at 8:30 am, okay?"**

**"Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow,"**

_  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
_

**Feeling like he didn't need to train anymore, he made his way to the showers, and he still heard the stereo's music slightly over the sound of the water. Hit by an inspiration, he turned off the water and quickly dried himself off, coming out of the shower stall.**

_Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
_

**Throwing on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he dashed to the storage room where he found some old supplies. Digging them out, he set to work. He allowed his brain to unwind as he allowed his hand to move on its own across the blank canvas. **

_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yahiko showed up at the clinic bright and early, his daily dose of caffeine kicking in. His dreams last night kept revolving around a quiet and depressed young woman, but at least they were sweet. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door slammed open to see Sano come in with Kaoru a little ways behind.**

**"Ohayo Yahiko-chan!" chorused Sano and Kaoru together.**

**"Ohayo tori-atama, busu," he shot back with a grin.**

**"Touché, Yahiko-kun," Kaoru glared, and Sano laughed.**

**"I have taught you well!" he hooted, while Yahiko just grinned.**

**The door slammed open once more to reveal a very tired and annoyed-looking Misao.**

**"Ohayo!" Yahiko greeted.**

**"Hey Itachi!" Sano yelled, getting a slap on the head from Kaoru and a hiss of 'Be nice!'**

**"Ohayo Misao-chan!" Kaoru said pleasantly.**

**Misao said nothing. She simply looked at us.**

**"Mmph…" she grumbled and sat down, her head slamming forward on the desk with an audible SLAM**

**Yahiko shot a glance at the cousins, but they simply shrugged altogether.**

**"I never thought a weasel that's so painfully genki wouldn't be a morning person!" Sano laughed, which earned a groan from Misao and another bop on the head from Kaoru.**

**"It's too early in the morning for your jokes, ye damned rooster…" growled Misao, face still in the table.**

**"Couldn't agree more, Misao-san…" came Megumi's voice as she entered the office.**

**"Ohayo, Megumi-san!" Kaoru chirped happily.**

**"Ohayo," called Yahiko**

**"Yo, Fox,"**

"Mmph," grumbled Misao from her table

**"Ohayo minna, and shut up rooster."**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tsubame allowed herself to be dragged by Yahiko as he took her to another room with art supplies. He motioned for her to sit down with a huge grin, and she uncomfortably obeyed.**

**"Now, Kinomoto-san, I thought it might be fun and helpful to start off with a little artwork. You know, use your imagination and draw whatever you please or have an inspiration of drawing, how does that sound?"**

**No response, unsurprisingly.**

**However, that wouldn't dampen his mood as he dragged a canvas and an easel over in front of her, and placed oil pastels, paints, and chalks/charcoal on the table next to her.**

**"Have fun, I'm gonna get some work done myself, and just come to me when you're finished, ne?"**

**Tsubame simply looked up at him with an uncomfortable half-smile, and picked up some charcoal and set off to work.**

**Satisfied, Yahiko made his way to the other easel in the room with another canvas which held the pastel picture he was working on yesterday after he finished his training. **

**He smiled at his picture of Tsubame, but the only thing left on the picture was her face. He had been frustrated about it all night, he just couldn't get it the right way, so he figured he'd just complete it now while watching her.**

**The smooth curves of both eyebrows, the round eyes temporarily left white, the slight arch of the nose, and tiny mouth spread into a laughing smile. He closed his eyes and envisioned those empty black eyes laughing with delight to match its smile, and envisioned them dancing with life.**

**Unconsciously, his hand moved across the canvas by itself as he kept the picture in his mind. Opening his eyes, he was amazed at how beautiful his own work was, and wished he could see the real smile of this young woman.**

**He was broken from his slight trance when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Turning around, he saw she had stood up, a small smile on her face.**

**"Finished?" he asked, wondering how long it took. She nodded eagerly. He grinned and made his way over and was stunned at what he saw.**

**She had drawn him in a half-turn, catching his back and the right side of his face, a casual smirk on his face, eyes dancing with life and mischief.**

**"Sugoi, Kinomoto-san! I never knew you were an artist!"**

**Tsubame smiled embarrassedly, cheeks slightly flushed. She picked it up from the easel and handed it to him. He stared in confusion as she shyly nudged it at him.**

**"…do you want me to have this?" he asked, trying to guess from her body language.**

**She nodded, a small smile still on her face, gazing into his eyes for something.**

**His face broke into a giant grin as he took the canvas.**

**"I'd be honored to accept such a wonderful work of art, Kinomoto-san. Thank you,"**

**She shyly smiled, which left him staring in awe. Before he could stop her, she made her way over to where he was drawing, and stared.**

**Yahiko ran over, embarrassed.**

**"It's not that great yet, I'm not finished, it's nothing in comparison to yours…" he trailed off as she turned around to face him, a wide grin on her face that even spread to her eyes.**

**Although she said nothing, he could tell by the look in her eyes the two words she wanted to say.**

_**'Thank you…'**_

**He couldn't help but stare, awestruck. her eyes in that one smile nothing like he had imagined. He couldn't describe it; it just wasn't the same. He turned to look at the oil pastel depiction of her, which now dulled in comparison. It looked like what it was; a simple picture. He gave a small smile.**

**"Would you like to have it when I finish it?" he asked her.**

**She hesitated, but nodded eagerly. Yahiko smiled back at her.**

**"Not to worry, I'll work to finish it tonight, that ok Kinomoto-san?"**

**She nodded again, eyes dancing with life. She suddenly grabbed the canvas back from Yahiko and picked up a bit of charcoal as she hastily added something on the picture, handing it back to him.**

**Puzzled, he looked at it again and noticed in hurried, child-like scrawl were words that made him smile.**

_**'Myojin-kun, I thank you for your kindness and help. Please call me Tsubame!'**_

**Bringing that smile to her face, he murmured, "I'd be honored, but when you feel ready to talk, feel free to call me Yahiko, ne?"**

**Tsubame paused for a bit and nodded happily, throwing her arms around him. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and leaving for her room.**

**Yahiko stood there frozen as he placed a hand on his cheek as a dazed grin broke on his face.**

**He repacked the supplies and made his way out of the room, a carefully wrapped canvas under each arm. When he was almost out of the clinic, Megumi stopped him.**

**"Tsubame-chan gave this to me to deliver to you when she went back to her room," she said with a smile, handing the young man a bit of folded paper, "I'm impressed with the progress you've made with her in just one day, Myojin-kun, perhaps you'll continue working here after your internship?"**

**Yahiko took the slip of paper, a wide grin on his face.**

**"I'd be honored, Takani-sensei,"**

**Megumi smiled at him and ruffled his hair.**

**"Good. Now I best be off before the stupid Rooster kills our patient…"**

**Yahiko laughed and bowed as he left. Making his way to his car, he carefully placed the canvases in the back seat and seated himself in the front.**

**There, he unfolded the note.**

**On it was a simple and quickly sketched self-portrait, with a bright smile on her face, but eyes blank.**

_**'Thank you…Yahiko-kun!'**_

**He grinned and glanced back at the clinic.**

**Inside in her room, Tsubame practically heard his voice.**

_**'Anytime…Tsubame-san.'**_

_**TBC**_


	4. Somewhere I Belong

A/N: DESPITE the fact I only got three reviews for the last chapter, I'm gonna just blow past it and continue this fic anyway. I just have one review to reply to from a previous chapter. To anonymous: well you suck too.

Oh and this one's just a quickie, I have exams to study for.

**Only when Kaoru got in her car to drive home did she let her mask fall. Sano knew her façade, but didn't say anything; he knew better. **

**She started the car and cranked up the volume on her CD player.**

_I had nothing to say  
and I got lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused_

**She remembered listening to this song so much, relating it with how absolutely crummy her life was. Honestly? Her life could be made into a dramatic, sickeningly stupid soap opera…minus all the incest and homosexuality. Come to think of it, more like a Shakespearean tragedy; drama, drama, drama…**

_  
And I live it all out to find, _

_But I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
_

**When she was born, she was Daidouji Kaoru; only daughter of Sonomi and Kazuki. When she was three, both died in a car accident. They were the only family she had left, so naturally she was sent to a foster home, also with all her inheritance…her parents were millionaires, so to put it simply: she was the youngest millionaire in all time, probably.**

_But all that they can see the words revealed  
is the only real thing that I got left to feel,  
nothing to lose_

**She was adopted by Kamiya Arashi and Kasumi. Arashi was a highly respected kendo instructor, who really didn't want a girl, for he wanted a son to carry on the school when he died, but Kasumi talked him through it. She acted as a true mother to Kaoru, but soon everything was gone. Kasumi died of sickness a year later, and Arashi immediately changed.**

_  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
_

_**"No, no, NO!" Arashi yelled, swatting Kaoru on the head, "Can't you get anything right? 100 more!"**_

**_10 year old Kamiya Kaoru winced and lifted her arms over her head and locked them together over and over again, in attempt to learn the Kamiya Succession Technique._**

_**Arashi walked around her sweating form as she did what she was instructed to do. He trained her as hard as he could these past 2 years, dressing her like a boy, having her act as a boy, so he could cope with having a daughter.**_

_  
I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real,   
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
_

**_He wanted a successor to his family school. He wanted a son he could call his own. Instead, he had an adopted daughter. So naturally, he pushed her like he would push a son; passed her limits._**

**_What he didn't expect was for her to catch on so quickly. He started training when he was 3, and learned the succession technique at 15. Here was this scrawny little girl who started at age 4, and learning what took him 13 years in 6. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was proud of the little girl_**

_  
And I got nothing to say. _

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused_

**Kaoru never really fit in while she was in school. She was forced to grow up too fast and too soon; she was too serious and mature to make any male friends. Due to her training, she acted more like a boy than anything, and never gained any female friends. The only person that helped her along while she was little was Arashi's nephew Sanosuke, and his friend Cho. Although she appreciated it, she still never felt like she was part of the group. She felt that she was different from them; there was something missing in the friendship**

_  
Looking everywhere only to find  
It's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
so what am I  
_

**4 years later, a mental patient had escaped a nearby clinic and attacked her one day on her way to class. The police treated him with no mercy; all their words reduced the crazy madman into a crying, blubbering fool. Kaoru felt something close to sympathy, and from that moment on, she vowed she would work to help these people.**

_What do I have but negativity  
cuz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me  
nothing to lose  
_

**When Kaoru was accepted to college, she figured this was the time to start fresh. She would shed her tomboyish habits, try to be more girly. Maybe then she would find what was missing from her. All that happened was she got even more confused.**

**She didn't fit in with them either, and she felt even more alone now that Sano went to another University. She had a few girl friends now, but they just weren't the same…**

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own  
_

**In a moment of desperate measures, she decided she needed to talk to someone; her best friend Cho. However, when they met, all Cho did was swear and diss his head off. His subject? Sagara Sanosuke.**

**Kaoru always knew they disliked each other, and simply nodded when he complained with one ear, and listened to Sano with the other.**

_  
I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real,   
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
_

**At that moment, she found herself offended at what Cho was talking about. Complaint after complaint, Kaoru became more and more stressed. Just then Sano walked into the café and soon, World War III struck.**

**Kaoru couldn't take all the yelling and slapped them both. Sano had stared at her in shock, and gave a dejected sigh as he calmed down. Cho was a different story.**

_  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything 'til I break away from me  
I will break away; I'll find myself today  
_

_**"What the hell was that for, bitch?" Cho demanded, fury coursing through his veins.**_

_**"…stop it, just STOP!" Kaoru yelled back, tears streaming down her face.**_

_**"What the fuck is your problem? Time of the month again? Gosh I shoulda known better than to talk to you."**_

_**"Hey you shut up," Sano had jumped to defend his cousin, but the damage was done.**_

_**Kaoru simply looked up at the blond, rage evident in her blue eyes.**_

_**"We're through, Sawagejou. As far as I'm concerned, I never met a man named Cho," she whispered icily and walked away.**_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real,   
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

**Kaoru sighed and finally pulled up at the dojo. Sadly, she still lived with her father.**

**"Tousan, Tadaima!" she yelled as she came in, and was greeted by the squeaking of a wheelchair.**

**"Okairi." (sp?) he greeted as she came in, "How was the first day at the clinic?"**

**"It was…interesting."**

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

**"Well, Takani-sensei called and said to make it there tomorrow morning at 8:30"**

**At mention of the clinic, Kaoru's thoughts strayed to a certain redhead.**

_**'…maybe there's somewhere for me after all…'**_

**-X-**

**Kaoru had brought Kenshin to the Takani Clinic's private beach, sitting under a giant palm tree and relaxing to the sound of the ocean and each others' conversation…Until Kenshin voiced his thoughts.**

**"Kaoru-dono, is there something the matter? You've been in deep thought for quite some time now…"**

**Kaoru blinked in surprise that he'd notice, but shrugged it off with a wave of her hand.**

**"It's nothing, really. Well at least it's rather unimportant…I promise you that…" Kaoru smiled at him, but he seemed to get the idea she didn't want to talk about it.**

**"Ok, if you say so!" **

**Kenshin was about to say something else, until a volleyball was suddenly tossed their way and about to hit Kaoru. Out of habit and reflex, she struck out at it with her arm, knocking it to the sand before it could hit her.**

**"Hey, sorry about that! Could you toss that over?" yelled a guy from behind the gate that cut off the Takani beach from the public beach.**

**Kenshin stood up and tossed it over to the guy and made his way back to Kaoru, a little amazed.**

**"Wow, Kaoru-dono, you have quite some amazing reflexes, do you do any martial arts or fighting of any sort?"**

**She blinked in shock, and nodded her head, leaning back against a tree.**

**"I've been trained in Kendo since I was four years old, and my Father was the sensei of the Kamiya Dojo before he retired."**

**"Sugoi…" he exclaimed and mimicked her, leaning against a tree, "I've heard of the Kamiya Dojo. I wanted to go when I was younger but my adoptive uncle taught me some other technique."**

**"You fight?" Now Kaoru was bewildered. This scrawny little man who could hardly hurt a flea, had an obsession with washing his clothes, and who looked like a woman was a fighter? **

**He shrugged, "Kinda, but it's probably best if I don't, it brings out my other side…"**

**Kaoru noted how uncomfortable he seemed in talking about his other personality, but she wasn't surprised…it must be just a little unnerving knowing that there was a crazy murderer who took over you when you least expected it.**

**"Is it scary? Knowing that this guy can take over anytime and hurt people?"**

**Kenshin's eyes glazed over as he glanced at Kaoru, violet eyes stricken with fear. "It frightens me more than anything, knowing that there's something inside me I can't control. Something that's dangerous and can hurt people…"**

**Seeing the fear in his eyes pulled something in Kaoru's chest, and she immediately regretted bringing it up.**

**"Sorry to mention it…" she murmured, now feeling guilty.**

**He simply closed his eyes, and relaxed. She glanced over his facial features with interest. It was really unfair that this man…had such a pretty quality to it; prettier than hers. A small narrow face, adorned with perfectly small lips and such big, shining violet eyes…the only imperfection on his face was that cross-scar on his face, but it gave him a certain appealing rugged, manly look. That was about the only thing that clued people he was, in fact, male.**

**Her train of thought was cut as his eyes snapped open, and smile broke on his face.**

**"It's really no big deal…it feels good to tell people what makes you happy…telling them your fears…it's like something's been taken off my shoulders, and I thank you for that, Kaoru-dono."**

**Kaoru sighed and flicked him on the forehead. "You're one strange guy, Kenshin,"**

**The redhead laughed, and Kaoru found herself joining in. It was strange how she felt so comfortable in his presence, when she never felt like this before.**

**"I'm sure nothing's gonna happen, you wanna spar? I wanna see your technique!" she blurted out as she jumped up and picked up her kendo bokkens she had repaired from her car and tossed one to him.**

**Kenshin looked hesitant, but Kaoru kneeled down before him, looking up at him with the biggest, dewy eyes she could manage and pouted cutely.**

**"Oro!" he laughed, but stood up anyway, with a small smile, "Sure…let's go then…"**

**"YOSH!" she exclaimed and danced around, "Who gets the first hit wins, ok?"**

**Both got into position across from each other, and stared each other down, waiting for one person to make the first move. Impatient, Kaoru lashed out.**

**She struck from the side, which Kenshin easily blocked and pushed her away, responding with a jab towards her stomach while she knocked it away and flipped over his head (rather easily, not much vertical difference) and tapped him lightly on the shoulder with her bokken.**

**"I win!" she yelled triumphantly with a huge grin on her face, Kenshin laughing at her childishness, "But that was a nice jab and block while they lasted!"**

**"Don't even joke, I'm so rusty, I haven't trained or practiced in months, being indoors all day everyday…" he laughed nervously, "Now I've seen firsthand why the Kamiya Dojo was so prestigious…"**

**Kaoru laughed in response, and her watch started to beep, signaling it was time for them to go. She jumped and went to go grab their stuff under the tree.**

**Suddenly, Kaoru sensed Kenshin freeze behind her.**

**"…Kenshin?" she asked, puzzled, as she turned around, seeing the redheaded man frozen in place, eyes wide in…fear.**

**"Kaoru-dono, please run to the car and get the guards, and whatever you do, don't stop…"**

**"Kenshin, what are you--" she started, but whatever Kaoru was going to say was lost as she stared at Kenshin, who started to hyperventilate. **

**Before she could say anything, his head shot up to her eyes and she gasped as his eyes were narrower, colder, and definitely looking dangerous. The thing that shocked her most was that his eyes turned to a golden-amber color.**

**She then decided it was probably a good idea to obey the orders he had hastily called to her before he changed.**

**She pivoted on her foot to turn away and run, but was shocked to find him right in front of her after she turned. She grabbed the bokken in her hands and tried to whack him with it, but he simply grabbed it and yanked it from her arms.**

**"What's wrong, Kaoru-chan? Scared of the big bad Battousai?" he sneered, the usual smile she was used to gone, and an evil sadistic smile in its place.**

**She kneed him in the crotch, causing him to gasp in pain and release her, giving her the chance to run.**

**When the guards were in sight, she called to them frantically as loud as she could, and they noticed her and the danger she was in when Battousai crept up behind her and grabbed her.**

**"That wasn't very nice…" he hissed in her ear, pulling her wrist behind her none too gently.**

**Kaoru started to struggle once again, but felt herself weakening. Suddenly, his hold relaxed and his weight knocked her over.**

**She looked up to see him unconscious, and Megumi putting an empty sedative away.**

**The guards pulled Kenshin off her and lifted him onto a bed and pushed him back to his room. Kaoru rubbed her wrists as Megumi approached, concerned.**

**"Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**Kaoru nodded shakily, not focusing on Megumi's face. "What…was that?" she asked, looking into Megumi's eyes, which seemed uncomfortable.**

**"Well to put it simply, you just met Battousai…Kenshin's other half."**

**-X-**


	5. Hit the Floor

**Sano was frowning when he left Kaoru to go to his own motorbike and place on his helmet (safety, kids!). He jumped on and turned the key as it came to life. He sped home, running all three stop lights and speeding over every speed limit he came across (bad Sano, bad). He tossed the keys on the table next to the door and plopped on the couch, noting his roommate Katsu wasn't in, but shrugged it off, playing some music.**

_There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind, afraid to say what I need to say  
_

**Sano frowned, thinking back on what happened today. Seeing Cho there brought back several nasty memories of childhood years with Kaoru and him. He relived all the fights, all the yelling, all the broken bones, bruised egos, and ultimately…all the laughs.**

**He grabbed his guitar and strummed along to the stereo, murmuring the words under his breath.**

_Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
_

_**Five-year-old Sano jumped a blonde boy of the same age and gravity-defying hair, tackling him to the floor. The Blondie fought back, but Sano still rose victorious.**_

_**"Sano, you're MEAN!" the boy whined, pushing the taller, bigger boy off of him.**_

_**Sano grinned sheepishly. "You just like complaining, Cho-chan!"**_

_**"OI!"**_

_**Kaoru joined in the mini brawl later on, and both boys ended up pinning Kaoru down and attacking her sides as she shrieked with laughter, and boys hi-fiving their victory over the girl.**_

_  
One minute you're on top  
the next you're not, watch it drop  
making your heart stop  
just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
_

**_Years passed, and the trio was in Junior High. Cho grabbed Sano in a headlock and gave the head banded-head (….) a noogie, laughing as the victim's arms flailed about._**

_**"Damn broom head…"**_

_**"Rooster head…"**_

_**They continued their name-calling before it got more and more intense.**_

_**"Asshole!"  
**_

_**"Fucktard!"**_

_**"Mama's Boy!"**_

_**Soon they were after each others' heads, all joking aside and each desperate to get more hits in and to injure the other as much as possible.**_

_Next you're not, missed your shot  
Making you're heart stop  
you think you've won  
and then it's all gone  
_

_**The intensity of the fights between the two only increased day-by-day, and after a few years, the casualties involved hospital visits and much scolding from both parents.**_

_**Kaoru had been caught in between, not understanding what was it between the two that made them hate each other so much.**_

_**They had once been good friends…then came the backstabbing, followed by all the fights and arguments and serious brawls, up to the point they couldn't even mention the other without becoming mad. Then Kaoru had to choose between her cousin and one of her childhood friends.**_

**_As you all know, she chose her cousin, and her "friend" turned his back on her and left her alone._**

_  
So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
_

**Sano's thoughts and flashbacks weren't under his control, as from one second he remembered the childhood fond memories, the next he was thinking of how much of an asshole and a hothead Cho was. The next was the last time he saw Cho before the Takani Clinic.**

_There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
_

_**Cho hobbled over to the next hospital room as fast as he could, as fast as his broken leg would let him as he burst in and found Sano lying in bed, covered in bandages.**_

_**"…You son of a bitch…" Cho grumbled, seating himself beside the conscious Sano, as he stared at the ceiling. Chou hissed in pain as he sat, making sure to prop his leg on the coffee table nearby.**_

_**"What the hell did I do this time?" he snapped, clearly not in the mood to fight in his injured state. **_

**_"I _told_ you not to fight Makoto, I _told_ you he was too good, and you would be creamed. But hell when did you ever listen to me? Hell, you never listen to anyone but your Mama, don't you. Oh yeah and that brat Kaoru."_**

_**"Leave Kaoru out of this!" Sano argued back, sitting up, but gasped in pain and flopped back into bed, chest heaving as he breathed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, missing Cho's look of concern. "If you came here to gloat, wait for me to have some ego for you to shatter, I'm really not in the mood right now, Cho…"**_

_**Cho said nothing but he did stand up and walk out of the room without another word. Sano relaxed and stared up at the ceiling again in his own thoughts.**_

_  
One minute you're on top  
the next you're not, watch it drop  
making your heart stop  
just before you hit the floor  
_

_**The next morning, Sano woke up to find the bed next to him had another patient in it. Someone he knew.**_

_**"Cho, what the hell happened to you?" Sano blurted, realized his state was much like his own; bandaged up and bruised, several casts on and hung on slings.**_

_**Cho simply turned his head slightly and gave a small smirk.**_

**_"I got my ass kicked by Makoto…but at least _I_ managed to land a punch on his eye…he now has a black eye thanks to me! You didn't do anything!"_**

_**Sano blinked in shock. He fought Makoto as well? But he smirked.**_

**_"Well thanks to _me_, he and Yumi might not have kids…"_**

**_Cho's eyes widened as he stared at Sano in disbelief. "You _didn't_…"_**

_**"Oh yes I did," Sano laughed.**_

_**Cho groaned and relaxed, allowing his eyes to close. "Damn rooster…"**_

_One minute you're on top  
Next you're not, missed your shot  
Making you're heart stop  
you think you've won  
And then it's all gone  
_

_**It was somewhat safe to say they were on a temporary truce. Months later when all were healed, Cho invited Sano to his new house for his housewarming party. Sano groaned and whined, trying to get out of it until Cho mentioned he was inviting a couple of his female friends.**_

_**There Sano found himself in front of Cho's new house, and knocked on the door to be welcomed by a very pretty girl.**_

_**"Hi, is this Cho's new house?" he asked, puzzled, wondering why one of the guests would be opening the door for the host.**_

_**"Yeah, hi, I'm Kamatari, Cho's new roommate! Are you a friend of Cho's?"**_

_**Sano laughed. "I guess you could say that…"**_

_**"This guy is anything but my friend, but I invited him anyway," retorted someone from behind the door, and Cho popped out, one arm placing itself around Kamatari's shoulders. "Rooster, I knew you'd come at the prospect of hot girls…"**_

_**"Che, shut up broomhead. You didn't tell me your new roommate was one of these hot girls."**_

_**At this, Kamatari laughed, and Cho gave an uncomfortable smile.**_

_**"Oh there's a bit of a mistake…I'm a guy!"**_

_And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
Now it's all gone_

**Who would have thunk that was the last time Sano saw Cho…till today. He frowned and got up, placing his guitar on the floor and grabbing a beer from the fridge; correction, the LAST beer from the fridge. Correction: The last ITEM in the fridge.**

**He made a mental note to go grocery shopping, but sat down in front of the phone book and found the number he was looking for.**

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall  
_

_**"Hi, you've reached Kamatari! Leave me a message after the beep!" +BEEP+**_

**"Hey Kamatari? This is Sano, Cho's kinda-sort-friend? You might actually remember me as…Rooster head from Cho? Well I was just wondering something about him, I saw him today and wanna ask you some questions, just call me back when you get this message. My number is 123-4567" (how original…)**

_  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not, watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
_

**Right after he hung up, he got a call. He jumped in surprise, and picked up.**

**"Kamatari?" he asked when he answered.**

**_"Sorry to disappoint you, but its Takani," _replied the somewhat jealous voice of the female doctor.**

**"Hey, it's the Fox! How you doing, Meg?" he teased, taking a long drink from the can in his hand.**

_**"Shut up. Come to the Clinic tomorrow morning at 8:30, ok?"**_

**"Got it, see ya then, Fox."**

**He hung up, cutting in between her cry of protest and got up to put the phone book away.**

_One minute you're on top  
Next you're not, missed your shot  
Making you're heart stop  
you think you've won  
And then it's all gone  
_

**Katsu then walked in the messy apartment.**

**"Battle of the Bands next week, up for it?"**

**Sano thought about it then grinned. "Sure, why not?"**

**His roommate grinned and walked into the kitchen before coming back out after only one second.**

**"Sagara Sanosuke…did you take my beer?"**

**Sano glanced down at the can in his hand and gave a sheepish grin before running for his life.**

_And then it's all gone  
and then it's all gone  
and then it's all gone  
now it's all gone_

**-X-**

**Sano got quite a workout that night being chased around the apartment so many times by his alcohol-deprived roommate. At least he tired Katsu out. After a few laps, Katsu panted and fell into bed, snoring right when his head hit the pillow. **

**Sano fell asleep minutes later but was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned and got up, reaching for the phone.**

**"Mmph…" he grumbled as he answered.**

**_"SANO-BABEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ squealed the voice on the other line that surprised Sano so bad he fell out of bed with an 'OOF', which led to Katsu, too, falling out of bed.**

**However, he continued snoring.**

**"Hey there Kamatari…" Sano groaned, gingerly picking himself off the floor and back to the warmth and comfort of his bed.**

**Kamatari somewhat quieted down as he answered any questions Sano had, once Sano had properly woken up and was very pleased with the answers he got, and was just about ready to go meet Cho the next day.**

**"Thanks man, you're the best, I'll see you then?" Sano was giddy by now, and wide awake. He even jumped on Katsu's bed in excitement.**

_**"Of course! It's really the least I could do…I feel so bad about it all…"**_

**"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. See you tomorrow!"**

**-X-**

**"What's got you so giddy today Mr. Happy Ass?" (NEEKOL xD) grumbled Megumi as they walked together down the hall to meet with Cho.**

**Sano had the biggest grin on his face since the night before even though he wasn't able to sleep a wink after the phone call with Kamatari.**

**"Am I giddy? O well, today's such a BEAUTIFUL DAY!" he danced, while thunder stormed outside.**

**Megumi started backing away slowly, hand on the pager on her waist in case she would have to call Security to take him to his own separate room.**

**Sano stopped outside the door and turned to Megumi, and gave only a small smile. **

**"Takani-san, would you mind staying outside for a while, I would like to talk to him alone for a while. I'll page you when you can come back in?"**

**She blinked, but nodded dumbly and inserted the key in the slot, letting the door open.**

**"See ya in a bit…" he waved, and walked in.**

**He found Cho sitting at the table with an annoyed look on his face, which only increased when he saw Sano walk in.**

**"Oh goodie…" he grumbled, straightening in his seat, about to fire a retort but Sano beat him to it.**

**"You know, I had the most…_interesting_ conversation with Kamatari-san last night…" he started, brushing his fingernails against his shirt, smirk directed at Cho.**

**As expected, Cho's ears pricked at the mention of the guy's name, as he feigned indifference.**

**"He told me some rather intriguing facts, and the whole time I couldn't help but think '_Wow'_, care to venture a guess what he told me?"**

**Sano smiled seeing Cho's fist clench as he directed these comments at him, teasing him, sneering at him. However, he still acted like he didn't care. It would be much more convincing if his nails hadn't dug holes in his palm.**

**"About…two weeks before you came here? One night with Kamatari, a certain little confession? With your family, and then with him?"**

**"Shut. Up." He grit out, jaw tightening and relaxing, anger evident in his eyes.**

**"Oh wait, there's more, none of those people seemed to take you seriously…and none of those people seemed to accept you after you told them. Who could blame them? After all, you are a-"**

**He was cut off as Cho pushed the table aside and reached Sano in two steps.**

**"What? A freak? A fag? The Anti-Christ? 'Oh my God I've broken a taboo'! Yes, I'm gay, damnit! You wouldn't fucking understand! Nobody did, why the hell would you? 'Hey guys, let's all gloat and attack the gay guy! Not like he has feelings!'" Cho was shaking with anger, fury in his eyes.**

**"I just _happened_ to have homophobes everywhere around me, I was fucking _SHUNNED_! As if I wasn't a real person like them, I was treated as some sort of FREAK just cuz I like guys!"**

**He was taking out all his anger now on Sano, punching his face, kicking him in the gut, all the while yelling.**

**"The one person I thought would understand, the one person I thought would stay with me…the one man I loved…_he shunned me too_!" he threw Sano aside, into the wall.**

**"He still fucking moved out, and you know what? _He started seeing that fucking Makoto_! You know what Makoto did? _He came to my house to RUB IT IN MY FACE_!"**

**He dropped to his knees, hugging himself as tears streamed down his face as he let out a strangled sob.**

**Sano ignored the pain he felt all over and blinked the blood out of his eyes as he stared at Cho, a grown man, crying his heart out. **

**Sure, he didn't understand, but the one thing Cho forgot about his old friend: he would try with every fiber in his body to relate and understand his friends' troubles and problems.**

**"…Cho" he groaned out, wincing as he felt the sharp sting in his side.**

**Cho's head shot up and it was as if he just realized Sano was there, all beaten to a bloody pulp. **

**They stared at each other, both pairs of eyes expressing how much pain both felt inside. Cho's being mental and emotional, Sano's being physical.**

**All the sudden, Cho launched at Sano and grabbed him in a fierce hug. Sano was in too much pain to try and push him off for being too emotional, and when he felt Cho's tears drop on his shoulder, he said nothing and just let Cho cry.**

**The door opened, but Cho was too occupied to notice, and Sano was in too much pain to move.**

**"…Cho?"**

**He froze and turned his head at the familiar voice and stared at the familiar face, eyes widening in recognition.**

**"…Kamatari…"**

**TBC**

So this chapter was somewhat dedicated to my friend Freddy, whose parents really suck. I'm going back to California TOMORROW +YES+


End file.
